The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A radio frequency (RF) generator receives alternating current (AC) input power and generates an RF output. The RF output may be applied to, for example, a plasma electrode of a plasma chamber. Plasma chambers may be used in thin film manufacturing systems and other types of systems.
In some circumstances, a plasma chamber may include a plurality of plasma electrodes. For example only, more than one plasma electrode may be implemented where a surface area being treated is larger than an area that a single plasma electrode may be capable servicing.
Accordingly, multiple RF generators may be employed in some circumstances. Each of the RF generators generates an RF output and applies the RF output to one of the plasma electrodes. The RF generators may be electrically connected in an effort to generate identical RF outputs.